


Like A Virgin

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili never thought he would cum in his pants from a simple kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Let go for the 'dwarves don't kiss romantically' trope.
> 
> So Kili and Bilbo start a relationship/courting. All goes well, they are very much falling in love and then the hobbit kisses the archer.  
> Kili has seen human couple kiss before, and even if is strange to him, he allows the kiss to continue, anything to make his hobbit happy. At first is all a bit 'meh', not much different from pressing foreheads together. But then Bilbo opens his mouth and start using his tongue and, sweet Mahal's balls, it is fantastic!  
> So fantastic, Kili actually ends up coming on his pants, after just a couple of minutes.
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, okay, so I'll be honest. I've always wanted to write something like this anyway, and this prompt just gave me an excuse. Why do I have such a big kink for premature ejaculation? I think there's something wrong with me. Oh well! Title is based off the song by Madonna.
> 
> Also, if you would like to request any sort of one-shot from me, feel free to leave me a comment, and I'll see what I can do! The only thing I won't write is gender-swaps. Sorry, but it's just not my cup of tea.

Bilbo and Kili had the type of relationship that everyone dreamed about. After Kili had shyly asked to court Bilbo, their awkward and innocent interactions soon turned into a comfortable, easy companionship. They could talk about anything, be silly or serious, or just sit in a comfortable silence. 

Their sex life was amazing, and they took turns being on top. Kili was pleasantly surprised by how adventurous Bilbo was in bed. Their experiment in using their tongues instead of oil to slick their holes had been a most pleasurable experience. 

Still, there was something missing. Bilbo knew that dwarves didn’t kiss romantically; they simply didn’t see the point. They reasoned that if they were going to do something sexual, then it might as well get you off, so kissing was just a waste of time. Hobbits, on the other hand, viewed things very different. They valued kissing highly for its intimacy and even thought of it as a type of foreplay. 

By the time hobbits came of age, they were well-experienced in proper kissing techniques. So as much as Bilbo loved Kili, he really did miss kissing. Not only did he enjoy it immensely, but it also made sex feel more like making love than just screwing around for a purely physical release. 

The hobbit tried to ignore his growing need, but after Mirkwood happened and they all ended up in Lake-town, he was at his wits’ end. As soon as Bilbo had freed Kili from his cell and again after he freed him from the barrel, the only thing he wanted to do was kiss the archer until they could barely breathe.

He stopped himself, but the disappointment and longing festered until that night when the two of them retired to the room they were sharing. As soon as the door was closed, Bilbo shoved Kili against the door and slammed their lips together with an almost-painful force. Kili’s eyes widened in shock as his lover pulled back and sighed. 

“Sorry. I’ve just wanted to do that for so long,” he mumbled out in apology. He looked so sad and dejected that Kili’s expression morphed into one of understanding and sympathy. 

“Oh, Bilbo, I’m so sorry. I never even realized how much it meant to you.” Bilbo looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes, and Kili smiled, timidly pressing his lips to the hobbit’s. He had never kissed anyone before, but he had seen humans do it, and it didn’t seem that difficult. 

Bilbo responded eagerly and wrapped his hands around Kili’s neck as their mouths moved against each other. Kili wrapped his own arms around Bilbo’s back and pulled him closer. He had no idea what he was doing, but he tried to mimic his lover’s actions. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great either. He didn’t really see what the fuss was about. 

Still, it obviously mattered to Bilbo, and the hobbit had already made so many sacrifices for their relationship. He had agreed to leave his home and his family to live in Erebor after it was reclaimed in order for them to be together, so Kili really didn’t think it was too much to ask for him to kiss Bilbo if that’s what made his lover happy. 

Bilbo’s lips were soft and slightly wet against his own, but it didn’t feel much different than pressing their foreheads together. That was, not until Bilbo nibbled his lip. 

The sensation went straight to his crotch, and he started to harden. He gasped in surprise, and Bilbo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the parted mouth. He expertly licked around the inside, exploring and tasting, before he swirled their tongues together as if they were dancing. 

Kili shivered, completely hard at this point. This was definitely not what he had expected. No wonder hobbits liked it so much. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, and he wanted more. He had no idea this seemingly-innocent act could be such a powerful form of foreplay. 

The archer pushed his own tongue into Bilbo’s mouth, tasting him as their tongues battled for dominance. Bilbo dragged his teeth lightly but firmly across Kili’s tongue, and the archer moaned loudly. 

He shuddered as his orgasm washed over him like a wave of pleasure. His grip on the back of Bilbo’s shirt tightened as his eyes scrunched closed. His mouth fell open in a silent cry as he came, thick ropes of white spilling from his cock and coating the inside of his smallclothes. Bilbo pulled back from the kiss, eyes wide and surprised. 

When Kili’s penis gave one final throb as the last glob of cum shot out, his body relaxed and he felt light-headed. He immediately tensed and opened his eyes in shock and horror. His face grew hot as it turned red from embarrassment, and he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak. 

“I, that’s, I mean, that’s never happened before,” he managed to get out weakly. He could not believe he just did that. He had finished in his pants without even being touched, like some virgin tween. 

He was completely mortified as he felt his release seep through his trousers and create a wet spot on the outside. He swallowed and looked away, unable to meet his lover’s gaze. 

When Bilbo’s mind recovered from the surprise, he bit his lip to refrain from laughing, and his eyes were dancing with amusement. When Kili dared to glance up at his lover to see his reaction, Bilbo was shaking with repressed laughter as he managed out, “And here I was worried that you wouldn’t like kissing.” 

With that, the hobbit began to giggle hysterically, and Kili groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Bilbo mustered up some self-control and stopped, but he couldn’t help smiling still. The whole thing was awkward and strange, but also rather adorable. He took Kili’s hands in his own and pulled them away from the archer’s face. 

When Kili still wouldn’t look at him, he used one hand to lift his chin so their eyes met. Kili looked on the verge of tears, and Bilbo’s smile fell, his expression going serious. He felt incredibly guilty as he hadn’t meant to hurt his lover’s feelings. He just wasn’t sure how to react when it happened.

He usually laughed when he was nervous, but he hadn’t thought about how much it would hurt Kili. He realized that he would have been very embarrassed if it had happened to him, which only made him feel worse, and he instantly tried to reassure the dwarf. 

“Kili, it’s alright. It’s not a big deal. It happens,” he said sincerely, because it was true. Kili looked at him incredulously. 

“Yea, to tweens and virgins,” he grumbled in embarrassment and self-loathing. Bilbo gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s really okay. This was your first kiss, wasn’t it? So in this area, you’re like a virgin. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I’m actually kind of flattered.” He smiled warmly and genuinely, and Kili sighed in relief as some of his tension melted away. 

When Bilbo saw that the dark-haired dwarf had relaxed and wasn’t as upset, he let a devious smirk form on his lips. Kili narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the look. This couldn’t be good. 

“I wonder if I can get you to do it again,” Bilbo mused, grinning mischievously before passionately kissing the archer again. Kili groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his already-wet smallclothes. For the first time in his life, he cursed his youth and quick recovery time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bilbo tangled his hand in the dwarf’s hair and pulled gently, knowing how much the archer loved that. When Bilbo took the dwarf’s bottom lip in his mouth and began to suck on it, Kili whimpered pathetically. Like a virgin indeed, and all for kisses.


End file.
